Kent Davison
Kent Davison is the former Senior Strategist to both Presidents Stuart Hughes and Selina Meyer. He unsuccessfully ran Selina Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign and served as a senior advisor to congressman and later vice president Jonah Ryan. He is a numbers-cruncher, who has a poll for everything. Selina still holds a grudge against him for forcing her to hang out with her ex-husband to make them look like a normal, loving family during the election. Kent is initially a cold and direct character who seems to hold no feelings of any kind towards Selina and her staff, but he develops into a more warm and lively character over the show's run. He is portrayed by Gary Cole. Background Personal He holds an undergraduate and two graduate degrees from MIT in mathematics and musicology. When only 29 years old, he was named to Statistics magazine’s annual “30 under 30” list. In Kissing Your Sister, it is revealed that Kent is a motorcycle enthusiast who rides with a predominantly Latino biker gang. Professional Davison has had a distinguished career in public service beginning with a job as a measurer at the Bureau of Weights and Measures. His other key posts include working as an irregularities analyst for the US Postal Service Office of Investigations, a statistics manager for the Seattle Seahawks, and a senior strategist for President Stuart Hughes. Career in politics Senior Strategist to Stuart Hughes (2012 - 2016) In 2012, Kent was in charge of Stuart Hughes' presidential campaign. In the general election campaign, Selina became bitter with Kent, primarily for forcing Selina to appear more familial with her ex-husband Andrew, including a trip going river rafting, where Selina at night had to hear "Andrew banging that skank on the riverbank". Hughes and Meyer ultimately won the election. On election night, Kent put Andrew on stage, with Selina angry because "it was her night". Kent was let go shortly after for an unknown reason. On the night of the 2014 midterms, Selina is surprised to hear that Kent is back in the White House. Kent soon solidifies himself as the true antagonist to Selina and challenges her in every possible situation. When Selina announces her presidential campaign, Kent volunteers himself to the campaign, and the relationship between the two softens. He also seems to have a deep admiration for Sue which later seems to transcend into flirting. In Crate, Kent is the one who delivers the news that Selina will become President. Selina Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign Kent briefly becomes Selina's campaign manager in Convention after Amy's breakdown due to the fact that he is the most competent person in the room when Tom James asks who is replacing Amy. Kent stays on as campaign manager until Election Night. Selina is angry at Kent for losing the election. Senior Advisor to Jonah Ryan (2017 - 2018) After Jonah is elected to Congress, Kent joins him as his Senior Advisor. Kent is fired after besting Jonah in basketball in A Woman First. Trivia * In Mother, it is revealed that Kent used to own a cat named Fibonacci, who died. * Kent appears to be fluid in sign language. In Qatar, he signs with his date, Julie, at Furlong's paella. * Kent has been (intentionally) fired three times before in his life; by the US Postal Service Office of Investigations, by the Seattle Seahawks, and by Jonah Ryan (A Woman First). * Kent is familiar with the logistics of a devil's threesome (Male, Male, Female) (Discovery Weekend) Quotes "I just crunched the numbers, and right now, they taste pretty bland to me." "All I do is provide POTUS with the polls. Cold Numbers." "Details are important. A misplaced decimal point can kill a diabetic." "Doing nothing is doing something, it's doing nothing." “You said on-air that Bruce Hornsby was a member of the Grateful Dead. He was a touring member from ‘90 to ‘92. He never officially joined.” S6 Gallery Detail.jpeg 406.jpg Episode-21-03-1920.jpg Episode-22-04-1920.jpg Episode-26-1024.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters